1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fork lift truck frame structure having a dash board and a side plate fitted thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fork lift truck, which is used for handling, carrying, lifting and the like at various work sites for machining, assembling, storing, etc., and the fork lift truck is usually needed to move and operate in narrow places where various manufacturing facilities exist or semi-finish products or finish products are placed, hence it is desired to make a fork lift truck body that is as compact as possible. On the other hand, if an example of a battery type fork lift truck having a battery as a power source is taken, in order to elongate a battery charging interval to improve a rate of operation, the battery to be mounted is needed to be of a larger capacity and it is desired to make a space for accommodating the power source as broad as possible.
Thus, in the fork lift truck, there are many cases where a space for an operator must be made as narrowly as possible. In the fork lift truck, there is a dash board in front of an operator's seat so that a space between the seat and the dash board is the space provided for the operator, and the operator gets in and out of this space from a side of the fork lift truck.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a prior art dash board portion in a fork lift truck frame structure having a dash board and a side plate fitted thereto. In FIG. 2, numeral 1 designates a front portion of a frame of a fork lift truck, in which a dash board 2 is provided along the height direction.
On each side end portion of the dash board 2, a side plate 3 is arranged such that a side edge of the dash board 2 and an upper end edge of the side plate 3 are joined together by welding. An operator's seat (not shown) is provided in the back of the dash board 2 (on the oblique right hand lower side of FIG. 2) so that a space between the operator's seat and the dash board 2 serves as the space for the operator.
As mentioned above, however, in is the present situation, the space for the operator must be designed as narrow as possible. Especially, in the space between the dash board and the operator's seat, there is protruding a corner, (shown as portion A of FIG. 2), and there is a problem that this corner becomes an obstacle when the operator gets in and out.